


He didn't say it

by thegirl20



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said it to her many times over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He didn't say it

_The first time he didn’t say it, she punched him._  
  
He walked in to the squad room, blood on his shirt, his eyes heavy and red rimmed. Her heart beat loud in her ears, in time with his footsteps. She willed it to beat loud enough to drown out the words she dreaded hearing.  
  
“Alex…I didn’t want to tell you on the phone…she’s…she’s hurt.”  
  
The wind went out of her, leaving her feeling light-headed. Unsure she’d heard properly.  
  
“She’s…alive?”  
  
“God, yes, sorry.”  
  
And she punched him, hard, on the face. He reeled back, holding his jaw, staring at her in surprise.  
  
“You tell me that first, Elliot. OK? The first thing you say to me is ‘she’s not dead’. Then you can fill me in. But you tell me that first. Got it?”  
  
She was shaking with anger, or relief. He nodded.  
  
\---  
  
Over the years, he said it to her many times. He’d called her from a bar once, it was the first thing he’d said. The second was ‘but I might just kill her if you don’t come down and take her home’.  
  
It became almost a joke.  
  
\---  
  
 _The second time he didn’t say it, her heart shattered in her chest._  
  
She opened the door to her apartment. He was standing there. He didn’t say it.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Alex.”  
  
It was all he could manage. She held him close as he cried. Her tears wouldn’t come.  
  
She was sure once they did, they would never stop.


End file.
